Mizuto Hirota vs. Ryan Schultz
The fight was in the opening round of the Sengoku 2008 lightweight grand prix. The fight was a rare knockout via Superman punch. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled for a bit, feeling each other out. Hirota missed a leg kick. Still feeling each other out, sizing each other up. Hirota landed an inside leg kick. Schultz landed a big knee and a trio of rights and they clinched. They broke. Hirota landed an inside leg kick. Hirota landed a leg kick. They circled some more. They exchanged, largely missing. Hirota landed a leg kick. Schultz replied with a big one. Hirota checked a leg kick. He replied with one. This is a kickboxing match. Schultz missed a right hand. Hirota landed a left hook and a straight right and they clinched. They broke. 'Stop waiting around!' They circled. Schultz landed a leg kick. Hirota missed an uppercut. Schultz got a single to the butterflies. Hirota has good control. 'Posture up now!' 'He's not touching his glove!' One minute. Schultz stood with a right hammerfist. Hirota landed an upkick. They stood and broke explosively. Good fight. Hirota missed an uppercut. Hirot alanded one. Schultz landed a right hand. He got a double to guard. Ten. 'Take this fucking round from him!' The first round came to an end. 'You need to pick the pace up,' Schultz's corner told him. 'Let's get after it, Ryan!' The second round began and they touched gloves. Hirota landed a leg kick. 'Push him backwards, keep going!' Hirota stuffed a single and stood and broke. Hirota landed an inside leg kick. 'Put that right hand over the top!' Hirota landed a body shot. Schultz missed a jab. Hirota landed an inside leg kick. Another a moment later. Schultz landed a leg kick. 'Set it up with your punches!' Hirota kneed the body. A nice leg kick from him. An inside leg kick. Schultz missed a right hand. 'Move your feet!' Schultz landed a right hand. Hirota landed a right hook. Hirota landed a leg kick. He was starting to fake it. 'Every time you do that, he scores!' 'Go, now!' Hirota blocked a right hand. He stuffed a single. Schultz landed a body shot and Hirota stuffed a single. They exchanged missing and clinched. Hirota kneed the body and they broke. Hirota landed an inside leg kick. Schultz missed a right hand. 'Body body body, go go go!' Hirota blocked a right hand. Hirota missed an uppercut. They clinched. 'Head position!' Hirota kneed the body and Schultz got a single through the ropes. They restarted and touched gloves. One minute left. Hirota stuffed a double, and Schultz landed a knee to the body and another to the head and they broke. Hirota landed a leg kick. Hirota landed a right hand. He landed a flying knee. Schultz was gassed. He landed a body shot and ate a left hook a moment later. Hirota landed a massive Superman punch and Schultz folded right onto his face and it was all over.